Controlling Your Destiny
by jarrett17566
Summary: Alex Russo has learned a secret that will change her life and the people around her. Who can she trust? Who will betray her? Reviews are appreciated, and they will help me update faster :
1. Purpose

Alex Russo stared out the window of her bedroom. The snow slowly fell from the clouds, blanketing the ground. There was a knock on her bedroom door and her mom walked in.

"Honey, Harper's here to see you. You've been up in your room all day, come downstairs," said Theresa.

Alex grunted, annoyed, and followed her mom downstairs. Even the sight of her best friend wouldn't cheer Alex up. Dressed in her pajamas from the night before, hair tangled in

different directions, she stomped down the stairs. She was surprised to see Justin, Max, her father Jerry, her mom, and Harper sitting on the couches watching for her to come down.

"Honey," her father began, "there's something we need to tell you. Well you just turned fifteen last week and we know you have been feeling lost and alone."

Alex's breath hitched as she found out they knew. Her father's expression turned to sorrow as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"There's something we have to tell you, sweetheart. About fourteen and a half years ago we adopted a little girl. She was daddy's little girl, Justin's sister and mommy's first daughter. We

were all excited to have you. Her name was Annabella Roth. We had her name changed to Alex Russo." Her father didn't seem too happy to tell her this, but it seemed everyone

besides Max and Harper knew. Alex could tell when she saw the looks of horror on their faces.

"Now your mother, she was a human. But your father, as it turns out, is a seraph. And we don't know how you got here, but many people say that it was destiny that you landed with us." He finished talking.

Alex took the moment to allow it to sink it. "Wait. How many people know?"


	2. It's Harder To Say Goodbye

**A.N.: I rewrote this story, adding a little more detail. I know it's not as good starting off in the beginning, but I promise by the last chapter that is up right now it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I am not going to put this in every chapter. Forget that. But I DO NOT own Wizards of Waverly Place or seraphs (of which are related to the religion of Christianity). ** **Well if I did own WOWP it would be SO much different.**

Alex lay up in her room, too many thoughts roaming through her head. She threw off her covers and stood at her window. Alex had thought she closed it, but a strong breeze blew through. A bright blue flash of light flashed behind her and she turned, putting her hands up in an instinctive defense position.

A man stood behind her, and he seemed vaguely familiar to her. His light olive skin almost matched Alex's but there were many big differences. His black hair reached his shoulders, his dazzling blue eyes could take somebody in. His wide smile and small, narrow nose made him look very attractive.

His white tunic was sewn together, but Alex could see he had on white breeches and undershirt. She noticed this was very old clothing. The thing that people noticed most, if he wanted them to, was his wings. They each reached six feet wide easily, when he stretched them. They were the same color of his eyes and Alex notices that they were nearly transparent. He looked, almost, like one of the angels in paintings they had in her house.

"Hello, Annabella," his voice was a soft baritone, not too strong and not too light.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?" she started to scream, but the urge to died down quickly.

"Annabella- or would you prefer Alex?" he started the remembered to ask.

"I like Alex more," she answered. She was not really scared of this man, but her voice was shaky. Alex almost felt a connection to him, but shrugged it off as a comforting feel.

"Alex, I am Josef. I would like to talk to you. It is my understanding that your humani parents have talked to you, helping you understand. Well, you are not of the humani, at least not fully. You are a mix of humani and seraph. I'm pretty sure you can understand which race I am," he said, earning a smile from Alex. "There is something serious I need to talk to you about. When a child reaches fifteen in my –our- realm, they earn their wings. But since you are half humani, you will earn them a little bit later. I need you to come with me to my lands."

She closed her eyes, trying to register what he was saying, but it seemed like all too much to comprehend. "Wait. What are you, Josef? What are your people?"

"My people have our own land, with many creatures. These creatures are said to be mythical in your lands, but as you soon will find, they are very much not. I know it is a big favor to ask you, but Annabella, we have no choice. If you leave here with me I must tell you that there is no coming back. You will never see your humani family or friends again. I am sorry."

Alex sat in thought, choking back tears. She couldn't leave Harper, who has always been there for her, or Justin who she always teases. She loved her mom and her dad, who were there through good and bad. And she loved Maxi, her little brother. But she always knew, deep in her heart, she was meant for something greater. She knew that this was probably her destiny, but some part of her didn't want it to be. Some part wanted her to stay with her family and friends and never leave. But she knew she had to go with him, Josef, her father. "I'll go with you, but I will need a few moments to say goodbye to my family and Harper."

'_Why am I doing this? I don't need to go with him. I need to stay here with Maxie, mom, Justin and dad. How do I know this guy is even my father?_' Alex fought with herself, but something compelled her to move forward. She walked downstairs, and saw Jerry watching wrestling with Theresa. Max was asleep on the floor and Justin was in his room, reading. She walked in front of her mom and dad and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alex did the same to Max, watching as he squirmed a little in his sleep. "I don't know how much I say this, but I love you guys. So much. I don't care if you're not my birth parents. You will always be my parents and no one else can replace you. " She turned and ran before she could break out in tears. Alex climbed the steps, trying to figure out what to say to her brother. She opened his door and walked in. "Justin, I just wanted to say that I do love you. I know I don't say it that often, but I do. I know we fight a lot, but I love you. I hope you know this. " Alex walked to Justin and gave him a big hug, then walked into her room. Justin just sat there, confused. He decided to follow her to her room. Justin walked to the edge of her door, to see what he knew was an angel of the devil. A seraph.

"Are you ready, Annabella?" Josef asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just need one favor. Can we stop by Harper's house?"

"Alex, no!" Justin screamed just a little too late.

Alex could swear she heard her name, but decided to shrug it off.

Alex walked in Harper's room, just to see her sleeping. She left a pre-written letter on her dresser, along with her friendship ring Harper gave her. She walked over and placed a kiss on Harper's forehead. Alex walked into Josef's embrace when for the last time, she knew, she would be leaving earth.

.


	3. In the realm

Miles of green stretched out to one side. A few hundred miles over, Alex could see tundra, and in the opposite direction was rainforest and desert. Where she was now, savanna, was gorgeous. People like her father walked and flew every which way and were all different colors, not one the same. But the things that really caught her eyes were the other creatures. Men and women with the bodies of horses and the torsos of humani walked, cloth covering the women's private area. In several lakes scattered across the area all kinds of fish swam through, most bigger than they should be. Every animal Alex had ever heard of mythologically was here and alive.

Alex and her father slowly, but smoothly, floated to the ground. She stared all around her for a few minutes, trying to understand what she was seeing. It all seemed too surreal for her. Only a few minutes ago, it seemed, she left her entire human life behind her. But here in her father's kingdom time passed much more slowly. "Josef, what is the name of this place?" she asked.

"This is Royaume de la beauté. It means Kingdom of Beauty. This was made thousands of years ago. Animals have roamed this land before the dinosaurs, and this land is not on any map. Our God made this for us. It is next to his home. You see, we worship the same God you do. But lately many things have been happening in our lands. Enemies have found ways to cross over. It is their god, Diable, that opens the portals, though it weakens him greatly. And that's why he sends his servants over: he would be too weak to face us alone." Josef answered, more than she expected.

"Well all I asked for was a name," she retorted and grinned, letting him see her good humor. Alex noticed she wasn't wearing her pajamas, and her hair was perfectly straight. She was wearing what most women-seraphs were: bronze leggings, a green mini-dress, and brown calf-high boots. She did not understand how it happened and frankly she didn't want to know. Now that Josef was out in sunlight, she saw he had streaks of blue in his black hair, and she was wondering what part of him didn't have blue in it.

Josef pulled his hair into a ponytail, showing off his ears which Alex never noticed. They were pointed, like elf ears, and were the color of his skin with two red marks on each ear.

"Josef, when I get my wings will my ears turn like yours? Do I choose my wing color?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes, Annabella, your ears will turn this way. And the color of your wings is based on the color of your magick. I will teach you magick, fighting, and defensive maneuvers. Now there is something important you must know. There is a prophecy that has been passed from generation to generation. It tells of a half-breed that comes in the time of trouble to save the land of Seraphs. And there has not been a half breed in hundreds of years, Annabella. We are soon going into war with Diable's army. He is growing stronger by the second, but our God has promised to defeat him. We have mere weeks until they will be ready."

Staying in that realm, Alex soon discovered that people there did not eat. They had no need to. She stayed with her father in his sleeping area which every Seraph creates. He used his magick, which Alex saw was the color of his wings and eyes, to create two big hammocks in the trees. They were easily eight feet long and fifteen feet wide, so they could stretch out their wings.

The next day Alex woke to early Dawn, her favorite time of the day. She saw most of the Seraphs were awake. "Annabella, let me introduce you to someone." Josef grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a different direction. He walked up to a shorter woman with blonde hair and the oddest color eyes: hot pink. She was just a little shorter than Alex's 5'6". Her wings were as long as Josef's but hot pink.

"Hello young child, I am Mary. You must be Annabella, who I have heard so much about." Mary said as she shook Alex's hand. There was something about that woman Alex didn't trust.


	4. Lies

Alex and Josef walked to an empty spot in the field. "Today I am going to teach you the basics of magick. I will teach you how to gather it and then release it unto your will," Josef said.

Josef practiced a stance that he said would align her chakras better. Alex copied him, spreading her feet a two foot gap between each other, her back straight. "Once you get better you will not need to use this stance, but since you are beginning it will help your magick flow well," said Josef.

"Now it isn't as complicated as it seems, Annabella. Once you get the hang of it, it will be on command that you will be able to do it. Now what I want you to do is spread your hands out wide," said Josef as Alex obeyed. "Now just call your magick into your hands. Imagine is flowing up from the ground, into your body, and out your hands."

Alex imagined it, but she could feel nothing. As she expected, there were no results.

"Annabella, focus. You must feel it. Take deep breaths if you must. Imagine your magick in any color you choose. It might help with the moving."

Alex thought of her adoptive family. She thought of the sadness and internal conflict she faced. She thought of her sorrow and grief. Alex imagined her magick as blue-purple, the color she thought of when she thought of sadness. She imagined it flowing through her feet, up her legs, into her waist and out her arms.

A cool form of purple appeared outside her hands. She was not paying attention; tears were streaming down her face. It soon turned into a sphere, spreading wide in every direction.

"Annabella! Pay attention! Look what you're doing!" Josef shouted, scared for him and the people around her that came to watch.

Alex opened her eyes and lost her focus. The sphere lost control of her and went the only way she expected: up. Oh. My. God, she thought. People around her were screaming, some only in awe at what they were seeing.

"Alex!" Josef finally called her by the name she preferred. "Call it back into you. That's the only way it can stop!"

Alex raised her arm and used all her will to grab control of it. A tiny wisp of purple escaped, reaching for her hand. She called more and more, the strand growing thicker until it reached rope length. As soon as it touched her, it sped faster until it was in her body. Strange, she thought, I didn't feel anything.

An ache started at her back. "Spoke too soon," she said aloud. It felt like daggers were cut into her shoulder blades, piercing skin for something in there. Alex heard a crack and almost fainted, thinking she broke a bone. She feared to look back, but it seemed everyone else knew what was going on. Great, I'm a sideshow freak, she thought.

Bright purple wings stretched from her shoulder blades, each extending six feet across. She didn't feel her ears grow into a point, almost sharp enough to hurt. Alex looked back, only to see the back of her dress in ruins, product of the wings.

Josef raised a hand and the dress resealed itself, fitting around the wings. "Well this is a day I'll never forget. I grow wings and my father magically sealed my dress. And I just couldn't be a normal teenage wizard, why?" she asked to herself.

"Because, Annabella, you are destined for much greater things. That's why you didn't have second thoughts about leaving your family. I hope you don't mind, but I placed remorse entirely from your brain until we left. We need you here," Josef responded to her question.

"Why can't I control my own destiny? I don't want to be "destined" for much greater things. I want to be home with my old family. I want my brothers and my mom and daddy, and Harper. I want Tribeca Prep, Waverly Place, and I want Dean. I don't want to be here!" she almost whined.

"Annabella, you are not a child so stop acting like one! You are my daughter and you know that you will never be allowed back on earth. There are better things here; things that are far more important that humani life. I know I have not always been there for you, but now I am your father and your teacher. So if you don't mind, I would like to get back to teaching you," he retorted, earning a wince from her.

She pushed all thoughts from her head, not wanting him to see her emotions anymore. Usually she was so in control. She didn't know what was wrong today. She just wanted to cry.

An hour later she walked away, bored of her class. Josef taught her the basics, and what she wanted to learn, making her own bed. She didn't want to be anywhere near him tonight. He taught her that until she learned things by will that her wizard training could help. Josef had told her that she could use chants, or make up her own spell that used her magick just the same.

"To my adoptive parents who did not give me birth, let me see what's happening on Earth" she recited. A large mirror appeared in front of her, showing sleeping Russos.

Oh, how she wanted to go to her family. The family that loved her since she was born; the family that helped her through everything. She didn't want to be here right now. She wanted to be in her bed, safe and secure.

"This is not where I belong. I'm not staying here any longer. Portals, portals, open your doors. Take me to the place I was before." She winced as bright purple light surrounded her, taking her on a journey. She stood outside Justin's doorway, about to walk in. She felt like crying so badly, but she knew Josef would be back for her when he realized she was gone. Now how she went back in time, she figured his realm provided with that. At the realization that Josef was still here, she ran downstairs quietly, into the shop, and into their lair.

"Theresa, Jerry, Max, Justin, don't let him come along. Spread your life around me to keep me safe where I belong!" she shouted, thinking on her very quick feet. Suddenly a swirl of light colors, her family's life forces, spread around the ceiling of the lair and the door to it.

"Annabella, you can not stay much longer. You must come with me! We are in grave danger in my land and we need your help to win. You are the only one that can save us. As you figured, you can come back here any time you please, but the longer you stay the more magick it drains from my land. The actual land," Josef's voice came from outside the door.

"But I don't want to be there. I want to be here. I want to be with my family, the ones who love me, not use me like play toys," she snapped at him.

Josef's magick encompassed the door and spread across the ceiling, making her family's life forces return. The door dissolved and he walked in. "I do not use you as a play toy. We need you. Your earth needs you. If Diable wins, your Earth is in just as much danger as we. Please, Annabella, I beg you. Come with me." Josef pleaded, not seeming like the type of person that did that.

"Fine, but I am not going back with you. I'll find my own way there," she said, Josef trusting her and in a blink of an eyes and a swirl of mist, he was gone. Something about him made her not trust him, and she wanted to check him and his people out.

"Josef, Josef, he is gone within a few blinks. Let me know his thoughts let me know that he thinks!" Alex yelled, holding her hand up high. Random thoughts jumped in her head, but she realized they weren't her own.

Ha, she actually believes she's my daughter. How foolish can a child be? And with her help, we could win this battle. And their God would be dead. Diable would let me be second highest, and control this land.

Alex gasped, not wanting to believe that's what was going on. She was beginning to like him, and he was turning her against her god. Fine, he wants to use me, I'll make myself useful, she thought.


End file.
